dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing On my Own
Plot Veronica plans Molly's twenty fourth birthday, Alice deals with the aftermath of her agent's death. Michael and Emma help Thomas get over Molly Rating: TV-MA *Violence *Brief Nudity *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Veronica *Sarah Connors *Lavander (Blue) *Scarlet (Red) (Mentioned) Transcript 8:00 AM On a Thursday (Opens with Molly walking out of her room) Veronica: (Out of nowhere) Surprise! Molly: Fuck! (Punches Veronica in the face) Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Veronica: (Gets up) It's fine, my face is so good, it won't leave a mark. Molly: Well, I just hate surprises. I had to to deal with them my whole life. Veronica: It's your birthday, today is so big. Molly: Not really, I'm only turning twenty four, it's not like anything is changing. Veronica: Today is still special. (Holds Molly's hands and swings them) We get to party, drink, and maybe do a little more later tonight. Molly: (Giggles) Well then, today is special then. (Kisses Veronica, as it then cuts to Alice crying in bed) Alice: (Sniffing) Today is just complete shit. (Veronica walks in) Alice: What!? Veronica: I need to ask you some questions about Molly, it's her birthday. Alice: I know, whenever someone surprises her, they usually end up punched in the face. Veronica: The thing is, I want to plan her birthday party, but I can't decide what the theme should be. Alice: Your asking me for help on what to do for Molly's birthday? Veronica: Yes. Alice: Well, planning a party for Molly is tricky. Veronica: Why? Alice: Because she doesn't like parties. Veronica: Is there some kind of reason why? Alice: Well it goes back to a story she told me last year. (Flashbacks to Molly drinking at a bar and is taking several shots of tequila) Alice: (Overhead) When she turned twenty one she took the opportunity to get hammered and do whatever. Molly: (To four men) Hey boys! Like this!? (Shows the men her naked breasts and they cheer for her) Alice: (Overhead) After letting the men motorboat her breasts, she went to her dance instructor's apartment at two in the morning and knocked on her door. Molly: Oh dancer! (Knocks harder on the door) Dance Instructor: (Opens the door) Molly? Do you realize what time it is? Molly: It's my twenty-first birthday! Dance Instructor: You need to go home and get some sleep. (Tries to close the door but Molly just barges in) Molly: (Drunk) No! I will dance for you! (Molly dances to the song Hey Baby and the dance instructor looks freaked out) Dance Instructor: Seriously, you need to go home. Alice: (Overhead) So Molly kept dancing and made the dance instructor step back until he hit his window, then suddenly. Molly: (Drunk) Oh yeah! (Molly flies her right foot in the air and it hits the dance instructor and sends him out the window, he falls to the ground dead) Alice: (Overhead) Molly had killed her dance instructor. Veronica: Wow, so she is now afraid that if she gets drunk on her birthday she'll kill someone? Alice: That's what she told me. Veronica: Okay, well I'll make sure her birthday this year is even more special, even though I now have to change my plans. Alice: What were your original plans? Veronica: A brewery. Alice: Now you have reconsidering. (Cuts to Thomas on his computer at Ball Busters) Thomas: So Online dating huh. (Michael and Emma appear behind Thomas) Michael & Emma: Hey. Thomas: (Surprised) Jesus christ, don't scare me like that. Emma: Are you dating online? Thomas: (Sighs) Yes, look it may seem cheesy, but it'll help me get over Molly. Michael: Well, online dating isn't going to help, you need to do it the old fashion way. Thomas: How? Emma: By actually going out and looking for someone. Michael: But first, you have to get inside someone. Thomas: Emotionally or… Emma: Sexually you loner, haven't you learned that? Thomas: I get it, well how are you two going to help me? Michael: We're both experts at scoring with our opposite gender, we'll help you get into bed with someone. Thomas: Alright, thanks. (Cuts to Veronica and Alice setting up balloons and streamers in Ball Busters with the song Dancing On My Own playing) Alice: So this will be a whole surprise after you take Molly out for dinner, and make sure she doesn't drink. Veronica: Okay, I know this great place that makes the best vegan food. Alice: Alright, we'll all be here ready to surprise here at seven, make sure your here. Veronica: Got it, I'm going to go pick her up right now. (Veronica goes out the front door as it shows Simon and Sarah Connors kissing in a booth in the club) Simon: This is so good what we have. Sarah Connors: I know. (They continue to kiss as Alice sees them) Alice: (Sighs) They just happen to have all the luck. (Alice walks away as it cuts to Molly and Veronica in a vegan restaurant sitting at a table) Molly: So thanks for taking me out for my birthday, even though it's too a vegan place. Veronica: I figure, we should, go somewhere we can both handle. Molly: Both handle? Veronica: Yeah why? Molly: (Sighs) Alice told you about what happened on my twenty first birthday didn't she? (Veronica nods yes) Molly: Well, that's something I'm trying to avoid every birthday, so I'm glad you're concerned about me. Veronica: This place well be great, they actually have good food here. Molly: That's good to hear. (Twitches) So does this place have alcohol? (Shakes a little) Sorry, I just have that feeling for booze. Veronica: (Worried) Can I do anything to help this crave? Molly: I don't know, maybe something for me to put in my mouth or something? (Shakes a little) Veronica: Um… (To the waiter) Waiter, can we have the beans please? Molly: Bean? I like beans. Veronica: This place has the best beans. (The waiter places a bowl of beans on they're table) Molly: Oh good. (Eats the whole bowl of beans with her hands) Veronica: Wow, you must be hungry, hope you have room for me later. (Giggles) Molly: I could use something else in my mouth as well. Veronica: Well… (Two glasses of pineapple juice are placed on their table) want some juice? Molly: Oh yeah! (Drinks both glasses quickly) Veronica: How do you feel? Molly: I feel… (Hears her stomach make funny noises) like I have to shit. Veronica: Are you serious? Molly: Those beans and pineapple juice must have made me feel bloated. Veronica: I guess vegan food can do that to you. Molly: (In stomach pain) Ah man! We have to go! Veronica: Okay, just let me pay the check. Molly: Really? Veronica: Ah fuck, you know what I never liked this place anyway let's go. (Runs outside with Molly as it cuts to many people at the surprise party at Ball Busters getting ready) Alice: Okay, everything's all set. (Cuts to Thomas at the bar looking at various women with Michael and Emma) Michael: You're lucky tonight Tommy boy, there is a whole flock of women ready to score. Thomas: I don't know, I'm not the kind of guy to just go to a bar and just close the deal with some random chick. Emma: Well here are some tips to help you, considering I am a chick. Thomas: What can you tell me? Emma: Okay, when a woman slightly moves her head and locks her lips, it's a sign that she wants to close the deal. Michael: And consider humor to be your best weapon, use it at the most necessary moments. Thomas: What about when I approach a girl, what do I say? Emma: Act like your on a date, ask her about her day, just ask her questions that always relate to her. Michael: Then have a couple drinks, walk with her to her place, and then right when you get to the door, bam! You kiss her and you're in. Emma: It should work, men do it to me all the time, Michael is an expert at it. Michael: Learned all my good shit from Simon. Thomas: Alright, I'm going to do it, wish me luck. Emma: Wish you sex. (Thomas walks around the bar as Alice approaches Michael and Emma behind the bar counter) Alice: So Thomas is getting over Molly? Emma: Pretty much. Michael: That's good for him, he should get out more and score with chicks, he's all young and new into the scene and… (Alice interrupts by burping) Alice: Opps (Giggles) Emma: Ally are you drunk. Alice: (Drunk) Okay, here's the deal. (Drinks a bottle of vodka straight from the bottle) Simon and Sarah are so happy together, that I should just say "fuck it" I should have more fun. Michael: (To Alice) You do realize you are becoming your ex-boyfriend Simon, right? Alice: (Drunk) What makes you think that? Emma: Well, your drinking alcohol straight from the bottle, getting into random shit, and becoming a selfish loser. Alice: That is so not! (Hears the song Dancing On My Own) Oh my god! This is my jam! (Alice hops over the bar counter and does a drunk dance with a bunch of other random people on the dance floor, as it cuts to Thomas talking to a blue girl with a ponytail) Thomas: (To Blue Girl) So how was your day? Blue Girl: Well it could've been better, my "stupid roommate" ruined my date by puking all over our chicken, so I came here because I hear there's a big party. Thomas: It's a big party for sure, and don't worry the chicken here is fresh and free of puke. (The Blue girl giggles) Thomas: But it's just for an acquaintance of mine, you wanna get out of here? Blue Girl: Okay, sounds fun. (Finishes her martini and walks out of Ball Busters with Thomas as Michael and Emma give him the thumbs up sign) Emma: That was so quick, he's going to be scoring much more in his life. Michael: They grow up so fast. (Cuts to Molly and Veronica on the bus and it hits many bumps) Molly: (In stomach pain) F-U-U-U-U-C-C-C-C-K-K! Veronica: (To Molly) We should be there soon. Molly: (In stomach pain) I hope, otherwise these beans will be heading downtown and out of my ass! (Molly looks outside and sees signs that say "Waterfall Toilets", "Streamline Bathrooms", and "Wet & Painful Trash Dump") Molly: (In stomach pain) Everything is reminding me to shit! Veronica: You'll be fine, just think of happy thoughts, something that makes you relax. Molly: Well the only thing that will relax me is a bathroom at this moment right now. (Cuts back to Ball Busters and Alice is sitting at the bar humming the chorus to Dancing On My Own) Simon: Shouldn't Molly be here by now, she and Veronica are almost fifteen minutes late. Emma: I got a text from Veronica, they should be here soon. Alice: (Drunk) Who gives a shit. Simon: (To Michael) What's with her? Michael: A lot, she must have gone through a whole bunch of shit to get that drunk. Emma: She'll be fine the next morning. (Hears the bus pull up) Emma: Oh shit, she's here, quick turn off the lights! (The lights turn off, as Molly and Veronica approach the door) Molly: (Frustrated) They better not be closed, I'm about to lose it! Veronica: Just open the door! Molly: Alright! (Molly opens the front door and walks in) Everyone: (Yells) Surprise! (Molly ends up surprised and is heard shitting and peening right out of her skirt and she looks shocked) Veronica: (Rubs her head) Ehhh… surprise? (Cuts to Thomas in bed the next morning in bed with the blue girl sleeping next to him and he smiles) Thomas: (To himself) Well that was fun. (Thomas gets up and puts his clothes on, and realizes the door is locked) Thomas: (In his head) What the fuck? Her door is locked from the outside. (Thomas sees a note under the door and reads it) Scarlet: (In the note) Dear Lavender, I had to switch the door because I broke your old door, I should let you know that the lock is on the outside of this door, so don't let me accidentally lock this door from the outside, from your roommate Scarlet) Thomas: (In his head) Fuck, I'm trapped. (Thomas goes out Lavender's window and steps on the very thin ledge) Thomas: (In his head) This is certainly an uncomfortable morning after. (Lavender wakes up and sees Thomas out the window and screams) Lavender: Oh shit! A robber! (Gets out her pepper spray) Thomas: No, no, no, no. I'm the guy from last… (Lavender sprays Thomas in the face which causes him to fall three stories into a dumpster) Lavender: (Quiet) Sorry. Thomas: (In pain) Why!? Created by AndrewBrauer Written by AndrewBrauer '-Lightshow Episode 17-' 'What did you think about Dancing On my Own? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) ' Trivia *Aired on the same day as I Am The Man, due to schedule delays. *The first time Lavander (Blue) and Scarlet (Red) are featured in Lightshow, meaning this episode took place in the genderbent world. *Molly's birthday is revealed to be June 5th 1990, and is now currently twenty four. *The third time Alice is shown drunk, the first two being Autotune and The Alcohol and But I... Gallery Dancing On My Own.jpg|Molly sick to her stomach. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:June Releases